dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Toppo
|debut = Episode 78 (Dragon Ball Super) |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Leader of the Pride TroopersDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Bodyguard of Kai |affiliation = Pride Troopers[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Official Dragon Ball Super Toppo Profile] |jva = Kenji Nomura |feva = }} Toppo the Warrior of Freedom is the leader of the hero team, Pride Troopers. Appearance Toppo is a burly man with brown skin, yellow irises, and pointy ears. He also has a long white beard. He wears a grey and red jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. Toppo Artwork 2.png|Toppo side artwork Personality Toppo is a hot-blooded and gigantic warrior of justice. Relationships Pride Troopers Jiren Carsserale Dispo Gods Son Goku Abilities and Power Toppo is strong enough to be scouted as a candidate for the next God of Destruction. Techniques * : Toppo has been shown to use the Sky Dance Technique. * : Toppo jumps onto his opponent's shoulders. This technique is first seen used against Son Goku. ** : After performing Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds in the fashion of a tornado. This attack is first seen used against Son Goku. * : Toppo grabs the arm of his opponent and attempts to dislocate their shoulder. This attack is first seen used against Son Goku. * : From his finger tips, Toppo fires a barrage of kikoha. This attack is first seen used against Son Goku. * : Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug and will not let go until every bone is broken. This attack is first seen used against Son Goku, causing Goku to revert from Super Saiyan to his base form. However, the Saiyan managed to escape with Super Saiyan Blue. History Universe Survival Arc Toppo accompanied Kai as his bodyguard, and the two accompanied the Vermoud and Marcarita in the Zeno's palace for the Zen Exhibition Match. After the Great Priest informed the Gods of Destruction, Kaioshin, and Angels of the Tournament of Power, the Zen Exhibition Match began with three warriors from the 7th Universe and the 9th Universe. In the first match between Majin Boo and Basil of the Trio de Dangers, when Boo deflected Basil's powerful energy manipulation wave, the wave was deflected in the direction of Kai, so Toppo destroyed it in respect for the gods.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 79 After the Great Priest explained the rules of the Tournament of Power, Toppo decided to jump onto the stage. Though he acknowledged his actions as disrespectful, he asked for forgiveness, but then introduced himself to Son Goku and even challenged him. Goku accepted his challenge due to not being satisfied with his match against Bergamo. Toppo was given permission to have a match against Goku due to Kai's request. After Top declared his love for his universe, he charged at the Saiyan but performed Justice On, proceeding with Justice Tornado. Goku quickly recovered from the attack and attempted to punch Toppo, but using his acrobatic skills, the hero of justice performed Justice Crusher. However, Goku managed to get away before relocating back his shoulder. Goku then attacked Toppo, but he dodged his attacks. After Goku got away, Toppo decided to perform Justice Flash. However, Goku dodged his attack before the two decided to fire a kikoha and it exploded. Taking the situation to his advantage, Toppo used the smoke to get behind Goku to perform his greatest finishing hold, Justice Rear Naked Choke. Toppo managed to cause Goku to revert back to his base form while having him in the powerful hold. However, Goku was able to escape due to transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. Toppo realized Goku was saving his power before attempting to hit the Saiyan, but the latter vanished away but attacked Toppo several times. The two then began to deliver multiple powerful blows to each while destroying the stage. After Goku kicked Toppo toward the stage, Goku performed Teleportation Kamehame Wave, but Toppo was guarding himself while being attacked. Toppo became furious because Goku besmirched his custom-made uniform and wanted to show him true justice. Goku also wanted to show his power when he surpasses his limits, as he used the Kaiohken technique. However, the Great Priest decided to halt the match to save it for the Tournament of Power. Goku was excited for the Tournament of Power and offered to shake Toppo's hand, but Toppo did not have any intentions shaking hands with the enemy. Before walking away, Toppo stated he had a sworn friend known as Jiren the Grey, and he was the strongest being in the 11th Universe, and Goku had no chance against him. After heading back to the 11th Universe's gods, Kai and Vermoud were impressed by his performance, but Toppo apologized due to not being able to finish him off. Vermoud asked if he would be able to beat him in the tournament, but Toppo was unsure, but if he had fallen, there would be Jiren. Several hours later, Toppo arrived at a fancy building on an unknown planet. While sitting, he looked out the window while thinking about Goku when the general, Carsserale arrived. Carsserale heard he went to the Zeno's with Vermoud and wanted to know what happened. However, Toppo's watch beeped, so the two went into Toppo's ship and headed to Planet Dorakiya where Troopers needed backup. After arriving on the planet, Toppo fired a kikoha at Aragney who was prepared to eat Dispo. After the three Pride Troopers performed their poses and introduced themselves, Top immediately attacked Aragney and performed Justice Flash. After Dispo and Carsserale attacked the monster, Aragney was defeated, and Toppo defeated the Dorakiyan controlling Aragney by throwing him into the monster.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 85 In Toppo's ship, Toppo informed Carsserale and Dispo of the Tournament of Power, and Toppo decided to call upon the Pride Troopers on other planets. Dispo suggested the help of Jiren, so Toppo said he was training at the time. Three hours before the Tournament of Power, Toppo appeared in an alleyway where Carsserale helped save a cat for two young children. Toppo and Carsserale went to an escalator for a fancy building. Carsserale wondered what the people of the universe would do while they were away and who would protect them. Inside the building, Toppo informed Carssearel that the Troopers had hero candidate trainees, and they were going to be in charge during the hour of the tournament. He also informed him the warriors gathered on Planet Netfiss and began pre-tournament training. Toppo then asked for Carsserale's help, so the general decided to enter the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 Major Battles *Toppo vs. Son Goku *Pride Troopers (Toppo, Carsserale, and Dispo) vs. Aragney Trivia *Toppo's name is presumably a pun on the English word for , which can be rendered for teapot or coffee-pot and it fits the theme of the Pride Troopers being named after kitchen tools. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:11th Universe Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters